Accidental Encounter
by Da Bao
Summary: An OC first year student eagerly goes searching for Professor McGonagall to correct her papers, only to go into the classroom and find her with Professor Dumbledore! The story is meant to be humorous and not focus on MADDness completely.
1. Accidental encounter

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me (with the exception of Anthea). The only things that are mine are the plot and the one of the characters. Everything else goes to the genius we all know as Madame J.K.Rowling.

**A/N: **I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. Or if none of this made any sense, this happens to be my very first fanfiction ever.

**Accidental encounter**

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall?" A first year student peeked into the Transfiguration classroom hoping to get the professor's opinion on a few of her essays. Lunch was almost over and Anthea had hoped to catch Professor McGonagall to review her papers before it ended. What she saw made her drop her books and papers in shock.

Professor Dumbledore had Professor McGonagall in his arms in a deep kiss that would have shamed even the most brazen of students. One of his hands moved to the back of her head, removing her hair pins letting her hair cascade down her back.

This was getting to be too much for the poor girl, "P-p-professors?!??" She stuttered, and was now shaking.

Professor McGonagall quickly drew herself away from Professor Dumbledore and spun their heads towards the doorway, "Mi- Miss Weaver! What are you doing here?" There they saw the shocked look on Anthea's face Professor McGonagall felt her face flush, and had turned a deep crimson.

"I'm sorry…" Anthea looked to the floor and was turning red herself. She dropped down to pick up the scattered papers and books she'd dropped. "I-I just wanted to have y-you review my term papers…"

An awkward silence fell over the room; Dumbledore reached over and lightly squeezed McGonagall's hand.

"Miss Weaver, was it?" Anthea flinched hearing his voice, but nodded. She slowly walked out of the doorway into the classroom.

To Anthea's great relief someone came rushing into the room better yet it was Madame Hooch Professor McGonagall's friend, and stood out of breath. "Headmaster! An owl came for you, Minister Fudge wishes to speak with you immediately."

"Thank you Miss Weaver," Professor Dumbledore walked towards the door, but shot Professor McGonagall a smile with that signature twinkle in his eyes before he left.

"I'll see you later Minerva" Professor McGonagall flushed and seemed to not notice that there was another Professor and student in the room with her.

Anthea cleared her throat, snapping Professor McGonagall out of her little reverie.

"Ah… Yes, Xiomara would you please leave the room I'd like to speak with Miss Weaver in private please."

Anthea shot her Madame Hooch a look that said 'Please don't leave me alone with her!', Madame Hooch looked at Professor McGonagall and saw she was not to be reckoned with today. All she could do was mouth the words 'sorry' and shut the door behind her.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry I walked in on…" Anthea began mumbling and getting embarrassed once more.

Unbeknownst to Anthea or Professor McGonagall, Madame Hooch stayed outside trying to listen in on their conversation she then heard Anthea's voice,

"…Professor Dumbledore and you doing… doing… doing _that_."

Madame Hooch nearly fell, _That? What is 'that'?_ Before she heard anything else the students began filling the halls, was it almost time for class already?

Back in the classroom Anthea and Professor McGonagall heard the students coming,

"Miss Weaver we will continue this after class."

To be continued…

**A/N**: The next chapter should be the last… This story was a request from a friend

"What if a first year student walked in on two professors kissing or in an interesting position?"

She then demanded that I put her as the main character, so I did, but I substituted another friend's name instead.

Please Read and Review, if you don't like the story please tell me NICELY. Give me constructive criticism not just "You're horrible I hate this"


	2. The Talk

**A/N: **Thank you everyone who wrote reviews! I'm thinking I should get a beta tester… Or some form of editor in case I've made any mistakes in my writing or any typos. Once more thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far!

I also have a case of writer's block, so please don't mind if any of this sounds a little forced. I was hoping this would be the last chapter, but I guess not. This is now considered the second part and I'm hoping the third will be the last.

**The Talk (Part II of Accidental Encounter)**

With the sound of all the students rushing to their classrooms Madame Hooch reluctantly pulled away from the door and hurriedly went to the field before she was late.

Anthea took her normal seat at the front of the class, but couldn't bear to look directly at the Professor for fear of embarrassment. The students were now coming into the classroom, and pretty soon the seats were filled.

The lesson went on as usual, and the professor acted like nothing was wrong. It was only Anthea who was acting peculiar. Normally she'd be giving Professor McGonagall her full attention and putting her full interest in the lessons, but today she was extremely distracted and panicky.

Anthea looked at the time every few minutes and was jumpy. Only becoming more and more anxious as time went by, finally with only 10 minutes until the class was over, a first year sitting next to her quietly whispered to her. "Hey Anthea? Is something wrong?"

Anthea answered hesitantly, "Oh… Nothing… Nothing really anyways…" Anthea closed her eyes, but they quickly shot back open. "Gross, gross, gross…" She winced and didn't realize she was drawing attention to herself.

The first year who'd asked her if something was wrong raised her eyebrows, "What's wrong with you? You're acting like you walked in on two professors kissing."

"Ahhhhhrrrggghhh…!" '_Don't remind me…' _she thought.

Professor McGonagall looked like she was ready to say something to the girls, but time ran out. The students were hastening out the door Anthea's palms started to get sweaty as she watched each student go. One of her friends- the girl who'd been asking if she was alright, decided to stay behind.

The room had gone quiet and now only Anthea, Pauline, and Professor McGonagall were left in the room. Anthea was glad to have someone else there with her, and before her friend could ask what was going on Professor McGonagall asked her to leave.

"Miss Kwan, can you give myself and Miss Weaver some privacy?"

"Ah… Alright then." She discreetly mouthed the words 'I'll be waiting outside' to Anthea. Anthea nodded while Professor McGonagall wasn't looking.

Pauline closed the door behind her, only to see Madame Hooch waiting outside the door as well.

Back inside the classroom… Before Professor McGonagall could initiate conversation Anthea began. "Umm… Professor, I'm really sorry…" Anthea mumbled something that sounded like "I saw you and…" She continued mumbling and hardly anyone would have been able to understand her. "-fessor… doing... _it…_"

Pauline's eyes popped, Anthea and Pauline had been friends since they were young and she knew that Anthea was too embarrassed to say the word 'kiss' so it was often substituted with the word 'it', 'that', or something vague that most people would misinterpret as something usually going further than kisses.

It didn't completely register until a few seconds later, which would mean…_ Professor McGonagall kissed someone!??! _Pauline made small retching noises, loud enough so that Madame Hooch could hear, but quiet enough so no one inside could hear them.

_Gross… Now I know what Anthea was talking about during class. _She continued to look disgusted, Professor McGonagall was a teacher she greatly admired and to even think about that she felt the same way Anthea did.

Professor McGonagall looked flustered at having been confronted about the kiss, but the moment was so brief Anthea could have sworn that it was only her imagination.

Professor McGonagall began talking stiffly "Miss Weaver, I would greatly appreciate it if you did not speak of that incident to anyone else."

All Anthea could do was nod her head, and apologize. "Professor… I understand… sorta…" Anthea grimaced. "…and you can trust me, I won't tell anyone about what you did with the headmaster."

Madame Hooch and Pauline had their ears pressed to the door making sure they heard correctly. "Professor Dumbledore?!?" Unfortunately the name was said in unison and loudly enough for Anthea and Professor McGonagall to hear. Their heads shot towards the door, and Professor McGonagall quietly walked to the door and opened it.

As the door opened Madame Hooch and Pauline fell to the ground, sprawled at Professor McGonagall's feet. They quickly got up while Pauline apologized for eavesdropping.

**A/N:** This is my very first fanfiction ever, I was hoping for it to be a oneshot too... but looks like I'm going to have to continue to three chapters.


	3. End

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me. The only things that are mine are the plot and the one of the characters. Everything else goes to the genius we all know as Madame J.K.Rowling.

**A/N: **Once more, thanks you to all of those who wrote reviews! I'm having this extreme case of writer's black that I can't seem to snap out of, but this is the last chapter! Thanks so much! Especially Sarah (for helping me with this), and the real Anthea for her words of encouragement!

Last time...

Madame Hooch and Pauline had their ears pressed to the door making sure they heard the name correctly. "Professor Dumbledore?!?" Unfortunately the name was said in unison and loudly enough for Anthea and Professor McGonagall to hear. Their heads shot towards the door, and Professor McGonagall quietly walked to the door and opened it.

As the door opened Madame Hooch and Pauline fell to the ground, sprawled at Professor McGonagall's feet. They quickly got up while Pauline apologized for eavesdropping. While Madame Hooch instead of saying she was sorry scolded Professor McGonagall.

"Why did you tell me you and Albus were having some sort of affair? You didn't even tell Poppy did you? You should have informed us!"

****

**End (Part III of Accidental Encounter)**

****

****

"Minerva McGonagall you bad girl!" said Madame Hooch in delighted surprise. "You didn't even tell Poppy did you? You should have informed us! Why didn't you tell us you were putting the wind in his bagpipes?"

"What?! I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about!" Minerva hissed and glanced at the students whom she'd just noticed were still in the classroom. Madame Hooch rolled her eyes.

Anthea and Pauline's jaws dropped. They would never ever dare to tell off Professor McGonagall, and now she looked like she was going to get angry.

Pauline moved closer to Anthea, "We're not going to be in trouble are we…?" Pauline looked worried.

Professor McGonagall and Madame Hooch were now in a heated argument and both looked like they were ready to hex the other into oblivion.

"I've never seen this side of Professor McGonagall before…"

"I don't think she shows much of herself other than her strict demeanor…" Anthea and Pauline could only watch in awe and shock as the professors' conversation took a turn for the worst.

"He's putting his candle in your jack-o-lantern!"

"What is it exactly you are insinuating Xiomara!?" shouted Minerva McGonagall, her face now coloring scarlet.

Anthea timidly interrupted, "I think she means it as a sexual analogy Professor… Ow!" She stopped talking after receiving a strong nudge from Pauline's elbow into her ribs. "Uh… Sorry…"

Madame Hooch laughed, only making the situation worse. "Don't worry dear, she knows exactly what I'm talking about or else her face wouldn't such a vibrant color of red."

Professor McGonagall gave Madame Hooch her famous 'Death Glare' had it been anyone else on the receiving end of that stare they would have cringed.

Before anyone had a chance to say or do anything the break was now over, and the students could be heard hastening to their respective rooms.

Knowing Madame Hooch she wasn't going to keep her mouth shut about this and now with the students coming in there was no time to try and convince Madame Hooch to keep it on the mum.

"Xiomara, as much as I would hate to do this we're running out of time." Before Madame Hooch could try to defend herself or even think about what was happening Professor McGonagall's wand was already drawn and pointed in her direction. "Obliviate!"

Anthea's eyes popped wide open. "Professor… You just… You just erased all her memories!!??" She had her hand in the pocket of her robes tightly gripped around her own wand, just in case.

"Miss Weaver, do you think I would be so cruel as to erase everything?" Anthea shook her head keeping her eyes on Professor McGonagall.

"I merely erased this conversation, plus whatever might have happened to her in the last 20 minutes or so."

"Are you going to erase our memories too?" Pauline asked, almost hopefully.

"No, I do not think I have any need to. You both will keep quiet?"

Anthea and Pauline nodded their heads in unison.

Madame Hooch was groggily coming to her senses, "Urgg… My head hurts… Minervra? What in the world am I doing here?" She gave Anthea and Pauline some odd looks, "and what are you two doing here?"

Professor McGonagall gave a quick explanation of her having come to the room to discuss something only to have forgotten it when Anthea interrupted.

"If you say so…", She looked at the clock "Merlin! Is that the time? I must be going to the Quidditch field."

After she left the room was eerily silent for a few seconds before Professor McGonagall spoke up "You two also need to be going to class, you are excused."

A few weeks after the incident.

Anthea and Pauline had resumed normal life, not speaking a word about what had happened. Their lives were more or less the same, if not for some embarrassment when in transfiguration.

Then one day after Quidditch practice…

"You girls help put away the Cleansweeps into the broom closet!" Madame Hooch barked at Anthea and Pauline, who in turn shrugged and went to do as she said.

Anthea opened the broom closet door only to shriek and drop the brooms she was carrying. Inside the broom closet was Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore locked in embrace.

Madame Hooch came running and her mouth fell open, "W-when did this happen?! Why didn't you tell me you and Albus were having some sort of affair? You should have informed us!"

Anthea looked at Pauline with exasperation and slapped her forehead.

"Not again…"

**Fini**

**A/N**: Finally!!! I'm sorry it took so long, but I've finished my first ever fanfiction!!! Whoosh! claps hands in happiness.

Also, I've already started working on what will be my next few fanfictions, but I will need a beta tester (is that the right word?) to correct any mistakes I might have. First come, first serve. So the first person to ask will get the job. It won't be that much work, I don't write very often and if you want you can quit at any time. Thank you for having followed me this far.

Love,

Da Bao


End file.
